Hunter Dijarida Swift
Hunter Dijarida Swift is an inventor that lives aboard the Duchess of the Clouds. He is an independant scientific mind, who spends much of his time alone due to crippling social anxiety. Physical Description Hunter stands about 6 foot 3 inches, with his staggering height acompanied by an extemely skinny physique. He has a very noticable slouch, bringing him down to about 5 foot 11 inches, but whenever he is alerted he stands straight up to his height. He often is seen in a tailored black suit, with a small ornamental cane. His hair is usually blown back, with a part near the center above his very pallid face. His eyes are much alrger than they should be, and he often has a very worried expression. Inventions Vulpes Crotalux Vulpes Crotalux ''is a sub-canid companion animal engineered by Hunter as his singular sucsess in the field of biological engineering. It has the visable appearance of a Fennec Fox, or ''Vulpes zerda, ''with its actual biological engineering unknown. The Crotalux section of its name refers to the Western Diamondback Rattlesnake, or ''Crotalus Atrox, ''but it is widely suspected that this is false as no visible changes have been made relating to such DNA in the animal's system. Hunter has been known to warn those who go near the animal that "Its Bite is much, ''much worse than its bark." Internal Respiration Rebreather Mask The IRRM is a custom built rebreather made with a multitude of uses. These include filtering toxic chemicals from the air, recycling oxygen to breath in areas without it, such as underwater, and vocodization of his voice. It is made to resemble a 14th century Plague Doctor, who where known to store strong smelling herbs within the mask to ward off the plague they where working to cure. The two lenses are constructed of a currently unknown material, which is both very strong but still useable as a lens, as each of the lenses have been shown capable to maginfy what he is looking at. Lights behind the eyes show the different levels of zoom, with orange being normal, and increasing shades of red and orange. They have been seen as flashing blue and green very briefly, but the use of this is currently unknown. Aves Flight Suit The Aves is a turbine based flight system, which hunter uses often when traveling outside of his home. Two wings made of a low weight alloy extend 6 feet on either side of his body, with multiple small turbine in each wing, allowing him a degree of control and acceleration. The suit alone allows him to hover between two and five feet, with heights up to ten feet causing the suit heavy strain. He is able to accelerate to around 15 kilometers an hour, with faster speeds possible while gliding at a heigher altitude. he has been shown to use the suit to land unharmed from what would be previously a fatal fall. The wings fold at two places each, allowing them to fold into a position that would not hinder any movement.